The Robins Themes
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: The four themes of The Robins, Hannah Montana style!


**Not really sure how this came to be, but it just kind of happened. So I was listening to Pandora when a Miley Cyrus song popped up and I thought 'This is so Jason Todd's theme song!' Then another one of her songs came on and I thought 'Dick Grayson' and so on. So this is all of the guy Robin's theme songs Miley Cyrus style. Enjoy, and let me know if you think they match. Read and Review! **

First Up: Dick Grayson

Song: Party in the USA

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan_  
><em>Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! Am I gonna fit in?<em>  
><em>Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time<em>  
><em>Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign<em>

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_  
><em>My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick<em>  
><em>Too much pressure and I'm nervous<em>  
><em>That's when the taxi man turned on the radio<em>

_And the Jay-Z song was on_  
><em>And the Jay-Z song was on<em>  
><em>And the Jay-Z song was on<em>

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
><em>The butterflies fly away<em>  
><em>I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!<em>  
><em>Movin' my hips like Yeah!<em>

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
><em>And now I'm gonna be okay<em>  
><em>Yeah! It's a party in the USA!<em>  
><em>Yeah! It's a party in the USA!<em>

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_  
><em>Everybody's lookin' at me now<em>  
><em>Like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks<em>  
><em>She's gotta be from out of town<em>

_So hard with my girls not around me_  
><em>It's definitely not a Nashville party<em>  
><em>'Cause all I see are stilettos<em>  
><em>I guess I never got the memo<em>

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_  
><em>Too much pressure and I'm nervous<em>  
><em>That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune<em>

_And the Britney song was on_  
><em>And the Britney song was on<em>  
><em>And the Britney song was on<em>

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
><em>The butterflies fly away<em>  
><em>I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!<em>  
><em>Movin' my hips like Yeah!<em>

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
><em>And now I'm gonna be okay<em>  
><em>Yeah! It's a party in the USA!<em>  
><em>Yeah! It's a party in the USA!<em>

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight_  
><em>Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight<em>  
><em>Something stops me every time, every time<em>  
><em>The DJ plays my song and I feel alright<em>

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
><em>The butterflies fly away<em>  
><em>I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!<em>  
><em>Movin' my hips like Yeah!<em>

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
><em>And now I'm gonna be okay<em>  
><em>Yeah! It's a party in the USA!<em>  
><em>Yeah! It's a party in the USA!<em>

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
><em>The butterflies fly away<em>  
><em>I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!<em>  
><em>Movin' my hips like Yeah!<em>

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
><em>And now I'm gonna be okay<em>  
><em>Yeah! It's a party in the USA!<em>  
><em>Yeah! It's a party in the USA!<em>  
><em>yeah yeah yeah! its a party!<em>

Why?

Well…. Kind of obvious. Richards parents die and then BAM! He gets introduced to the world of paparazzi and the upper-class. That's a big jump for a kid from the circus. To make it worse he has Bruce Wayne as a Guardian, and as his ward he has to uphold certain expectations and handle lots of pressure. Not good for an 8-year old. I'm sure he probably felt like breaking down a lot, but he didn't. He held his own… and not only that he thrived. He became Robin and fought crime alongside Batman, becoming the first partner and creating his own legacy.

Next Birdie: Jason Todd

Song: You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday_  
><em>Looks like one of those rough days<em>  
><em>Time's up, you're late again so get out the door<em>

_Sometimes you feel like running_  
><em>Find a whole new life and jump in<em>  
><em>Let go, get up and hit the dance floor<em>

_But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show_  
><em>And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go<em>  
><em>Don't you know?<em>

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_  
><em>You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes<em>  
><em>You can say goodbye and you can say hello<em>  
><em>But you'll always find your way back home<em>

_You can change your style, you can change your jeans_  
><em>You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams<em>  
><em>You can laugh and cry but everybody knows<em>  
><em>You'll always find your way back home<em>

_Your best friends, your little hometown_  
><em>Are waiting up wherever you go now<em>  
><em>You know that you can always turn around<em>

_'Cause this world is big and it's crazy_  
><em>And this girl is thinking that maybe<em>  
><em>This life is what some people dream about<em>

_'Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone_  
><em>I've always got a place where I can go<em>  
><em>'Cause I know<em>

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_  
><em>You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes<em>  
><em>You can say goodbye and you can say hello<em>  
><em>But you'll always find your way back home<em>

_You can change your style, you can change your jeans_  
><em>You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams<em>  
><em>You can laugh and cry but everybody knows<em>  
><em>You'll always find your way back home<em>

_Where they know exactly who you are?_  
><em>Where the real you is the superstar<em>  
><em>You know it's never too far away<em>

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_  
><em>You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes<em>  
><em>You can say goodbye and you can say hello<em>  
><em>But you'll always find your way back<em>

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_  
><em>You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes<em>  
><em>You can say goodbye and you can say hello<em>  
><em>But you'll always find your way back home<em>

_You can change your style and you can change your jeans_  
><em>You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams<em>  
><em>You can laugh and cry but everybody knows<em>  
><em>You'll always find your way back home<em>

_You'll always find your way back home_  
><em>You'll always find your way back home<em>  
><em>You'll always find your way back home<em>

Why:

Again, kind of obvious, though this one had a bit more feels. When Jason dies it's like an eye opener for him. Obviously when he comes back from the dead he decides he is not going to be the same sweet little naïve bird anymore, so he goes and becomes something different by being Red Hood and leaving the Bat-Clan. Of course, as fun as that is for him, he is still going against his family and he is all alone. Jason knows deep down that whenever he needs them or is ready to forgive them he will be accepted back and will find his way back home.

Robin Numero 3: Tim Drake

Song: The Climb

_I can almost see it._  
><em> That dream I'm dreaming, but<em>  
><em> There's a voice inside my head saying<em>  
><em> You'll never reach it<em>  
><em> Every step I'm takin'<em>  
><em> Every move I make<em>  
><em> Feels lost with no direction,<em>  
><em> My faith is shakin'<em>  
><em> But I, I gotta keep tryin'<em>  
><em> Gotta keep my head held high<em>

_ There's always gonna be another mountain_  
><em> I'm always gonna wanna make it move<em>  
><em> Always gonna be an uphill battle<em>  
><em> Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<em>  
><em> Ain't about how fast I get there<em>  
><em> Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<em>  
><em> It's the climb<em>

_ The struggles I'm facing_  
><em> The chances I'm taking<em>  
><em> Sometimes might knock me down, but<em>  
><em> No I'm not breaking<em>  
><em> I may not know it, but<em>  
><em> These are the moments that<em>  
><em> I'm gonna remember most, yeah<em>  
><em> Just gotta keep goin',<em>  
><em> And I, I gotta be strong<em>  
><em> Just keep pushing on, 'cause<em>

_ There's always gonna be another mountain_  
><em> I'm always gonna wanna make it move<em>  
><em> Always gonna be an uphill battle<em>  
><em> Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<em>  
><em> Ain't about how fast I get there<em>  
><em> Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<em>  
><em> It's the climb<em>

_ Yeah_

_ There's always gonna be another mountain_  
><em> I'm always gonna wanna make it move<em>  
><em> Always gonna be an uphill battle<em>  
><em> Somebody's gonna have to lose<em>  
><em> Ain't about how fast I get there<em>  
><em> Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<em>  
><em> It's the climb<em>

_ Yeah, yeah yeah_

_ Keep on movin'_  
><em> Keep climbin'<em>  
><em> Keep the faith baby<em>  
><em> It's all about, it's all about the climb<em>  
><em> Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh. <em>

Why?

Tim Drake has never lead an easy life, and for just about everyone, he has never been good enough. His parents, though they loved him, wanted him to be better and better, the perfect heir. He becomes Robin after the last one died and has to work with a mourning Batman and get him back into shape as well as prove himself to the grumpy man with incredibly high, almost unreachable standards. The rest of the superhero world looks as him as a ticking time bomb and the villain community looks at him as another chance to anger the Bat further. Not to mention that Tim is more brain then brawn, which is dangerous in Gotham as he is a walking target. Throughout all of that though, Tim knows who he wants to be and he knows how to get there. He knows the climb to get there will be worth it and that when it's over, he will find out that the climb had made him who he wants to be.

Final Robin: Damian Wayne

Song: Nobodies Perfect

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!_  
><em> Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... [x2]<em>

_ Sometimes I'm in a jam_  
><em> I've gotta make a plan<em>  
><em> It might be crazy<em>  
><em> I do it anyway<em>  
><em> No way to know for sure<em>  
><em> I'll figure out a cure<em>  
><em> I'm patchin' up the holes<em>  
><em> But then it overflows<em>  
><em> If I'm not doin' to well<em>  
><em> Why be so hard on my self?<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em> Nobody's Perfect!<em>  
><em> I gotta work it!<em>  
><em> Again and again 'til I get it right<em>  
><em> Nobody's Perfect!<em>  
><em> You live and you learn it!<em>  
><em> And if I mess it up sometimes...<em>  
><em> Nobody's perfect<em>

_ Sometimes I work a scheme_  
><em> But then it flips on me<em>  
><em> Doesn't turn out how I planned<em>  
><em> get stuck in quick sand<em>  
><em> No problem, can be solved<em>  
><em> Once I get involved<em>  
><em> I try to be delicate<em>  
><em> Then crash right into it<em>  
><em> My intentions are good<em>  
><em> Sometimes just misunderstood<em>

_[Chorus]_

_ Nobody's perfect!_  
><em> I gotta work it!<em>  
><em> I know in time I'll find a way<em>  
><em> Nobody's perfect!<em>

_ Sometimes I fix things up_  
><em> And they fall apart again<em>  
><em> Nobody's perfect<em>

_ I might mix things up_  
><em> But I always get it right in the end<em>

_[Talking]_  
><em> Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...<em>  
><em> when you just can't seem to win<em>  
><em> If things don't turn out the way you plan,<em>  
><em> FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!<em>  
><em> Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!<em>

_[Singing (x2)]_  
><em> Everybody makes mistakes...<em>  
><em> everybody has those days...<em>  
><em> everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...<em>  
><em> everybody gets that way<em>

_ Nobody's Perfect!_  
><em> I gotta work it!<em>  
><em> Again and again 'til I get it right!<em>  
><em> Nobody's Perfect!<em>  
><em> Ya live and ya learn it!<em>  
><em> And if I mess it up sometimes...<em>  
><em> Nobody's Perfect!<em>  
><em> I gotta work it!<em>  
><em> I know in time I'll find a way<em>  
><em> Nobody's Perfect.<em>  
><em> Ya live and ya learn it!<em>  
><em> 'Cause everybody makes mistakes<em>  
><em> Nobody's Perfect!<em>  
><em> Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect! <em>

Why?

Damian was raised as an assassin, then suddenly he's a vigilante. That's a big jump, which comes with big change. Of course with the change there are lots of differences, and as Damian is not the most adaptable kid, there are lots of mistakes. Damian knows who he wants to be and he is trying to become that. He still messes up now and then, but he knows with practice and time he will become that person. Also, besides for Richard, no-one really understands him. He simply wants to be accepted and do what's right in his father's eyes. Which is really hard. This song represents Damian, and his need to remind his family that nobody's perfect and that he's still learning and that with a few more tries, he will be a hero.


End file.
